My Immortal
by TinyPansycake
Summary: Lorsque Brenda côtoie Thomas, des cauchemars étranges lui reviennent... Et s'ils avaient oubliés une partie de leur passé? Lorsqu'un "miracle" se produit pour Brenda, serait-ce possible de trouver un remède à tous les maux? Mais à quels prix? Entre trahison, douleur, peur, mort, amour, venez découvrir que même dans le plus horrible des mondes, l'amour domine toujours.


Petite précision. C'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction sur Le Labyrinthe. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas encore lu les livres, j'ai l'intention de le faire ;) Donc ma Fanfiction se base sur le film et uniquement le film. J'ai adoré Brenda dans le film et j'ai eu envie d'écrire une histoire entre elle et Thomas :) Je me suis permis de leur inventer un passé qui est sûrement totalement faux mais c'était nécessaire pour l'histoire. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bons ou mauvais. Des conseils etc ça me fera plaisir :)

Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

Thomas

Je me réveille en sursaut, terrifié par un cri strident. Subitement, une lumière blanche aveuglante me brûle les yeux. Teresa est debout devant le pan de mur où se trouve l'interrupteur. Ce hurlement m'a tellement glacé le sang, c'était un cri provenant d'une douleur insupportable et insurmontable, comme si une personne était en train de mourir. Je scrute la pièce autour de moi, Newt est assis en tailleur sur son lit, les yeux écarquillés, Minho s'est certainement levé d'un bond car ses draps sont tombés sur le sol de bois. Je songe que c'est peut être lui, mais je change vite d'avis, c'était un cri aigu de femme, enfin je suppose. Ou alors, si c'était un homme, il devait souffrir _atrocement._ Je me souviens qu'à côté de la "chambre", si je puis dire, qu'ils nous ont attribués le temps de réfléchir à notre sort, se trouve la chambre de Brenda. Pour y entrer, il faut traverser la pièce dans laquelle nous dormons, pièce directement reliée à un petit balcon. La seule personne qui a pu hurler est donc Brenda. Je me décide à pousser sa porte.

Brenda est recroquevillée sur elle même, le visage enfoui entre ses mains, hoquetant à intervalles réguliers. Je ne la connais pas, puis elle a planté un flingue sur ma tempe quand j'ai tenté de protester, donc d'une certaine façon, nous ne sommes pas nécessairement en très bons termes, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne semble pas méchante, et je ne prends aucun plaisir à voir quelqu'un souffrir. Lorsqu'elle lève ses yeux marrons, tellement foncés qu'ils sont presque noirs, ses longs cheveux bruns épais, vraiment très longs et épais, caressant gracieusement le bas de son dos, recouvrent la moitié de son visage. Elle pleure et son visage est tordu de douleur. Douleur. En une fraction de seconde, je pense qu'elle souffre, qu'elle est blessée, et je m'approche d'elle rapidement, tombant à genoux à côté de son lit pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

\- Ça va? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé?

\- Je vais bien. _Je m'attendais à ce que sa voix soit tremblante, mais non, elle est posée, calme._ Un cauchemar c'est tout.

Elle se lève brusquement et sort. Je ne sais même pas quoi dire, devrais-je tenter de la retenir? Ou bien la laisser partir? Devrais-je la suivre? Je décide de la suivre, au final. Elle marche vite. Je remarque qu'elle dormait avec un simple top rouge foncé, couleur rouille plutôt, et un short vraiment très court. Elle est petite, un mètre soixante tout au plus, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle a un corps très agréable à regarder, ses hanches courbent gracieusement et joliment son corps, ses jambes galbées et sa peau hâlée et sans aucune imperfection la rendent désirable. Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle fonce tout droit sur le balcon, sans détourner le regard, sans prêter attention au regard appuyé et plein de haine de Teresa, sans remarquer les yeux écarquillés de Minho ou bien l'inattention la plus totale de Newt qui s'est déjà recouché.

Brenda est assise contre le mur de pierre, le regard dans le vide, fixant un point hasardeux. Je m'assieds à ses côtés, en gardant toutefois mes distances.

\- J'aime bien venir ici, pour prendre l'air. J'aime le petit air frais si dur à trouver. _Je suis surpris par la douceur de sa voix, par sa gentillesse. J'avais l'intime conviction qu'elle serait froide et dure, et qu'elle me demanderait, ou plutôt m'ordonnerait, de partir. Mais non._

\- Je peux comprendre. Ça fait peu de temps que je suis ici mais cette chaleur est vraiment ... accablante.

\- Et encore, ce n'est pas assez fort! remarque t-elle avec un petit rire. _Elle remarque mon regard appuyé sur sa tenue très légère et détourne les yeux._ Je suis pas une allumeuse, affirme t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

\- J'ai vu ta façon de me regarder, et la façon dont Teresa me regardait. J'ai juste tout le temps chaud.

\- Je n'ai pas pensé que tu étais une allumeuse. Teresa peut être, mais pas moi. Je pensais juste que- _Devrais-je être aussi honnête avec elle qu'elle l'est avec moi?_ Je pensais juste que tu étais vraiment très jolie. _Elle rit_. Ce n'est pas marrant, dis-je en riant. J'suis très sérieux.

\- Alors si tu es très sérieux, _elle lève les mains comme pour dire qu'elle est innocente_ , je m'excuse. Et merci.

\- Je t'en prie. Ça t'arrive souvent?

\- Quoi?

\- Les cauchemars.

\- La dernière fois qu'un cauchemar m'a mis dans un tel état était ... J'avais onze ans. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est pas très grave.

\- Un peu quand même ... Tu étais vraiment dans un sale état.

\- C'est rien.

\- Ça m'arrive aussi, avoué-je. Avec toutes les choses horribles que l'on a vu dans les labyrinthes, il y a de quoi faire des cauchemars. _Elle hoche la tête._ Je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit Brenda, fais attention à toi. _Elle sourit_.

\- Bonne nuit Thomas.

Elle se lève et rejoint sa chambre d'un pas rapide.

Jorge nous apporte plusieurs bols emplis de différentes sortes de céréales, en nous expliquant qu'ils se nourrissent essentiellement de céréales car c'est l'unique aliment qu'ils réussissent à cultiver en quantité suffisante pour se nourrir convenablement.

\- Où est Brenda? questionne Jorge.

\- Dans sa chambre, réplique immédiatement Teresa avec un signe de tête vers la porte en bois.

\- Elle dort encore?! _Il semble surpris_. Je devrais sûrement aller la voir. _Il se dirige vers sa porte, entre puis la referme doucement._

\- Elle est bizarre, affirme Teresa. Elle hurle en plein milieu de la nuit sans aucune raison.

\- Moi je la trouve pas bizarre, dis-je.

\- En même temps, commence Minho avec un sourire en coin, c'est pas très dure pour elle de te séduire, elle est super belle et puis vu comment elle dort, on peut distinguer ses formes aussi bien que si elle était nue et ... Elle est loin d'être dégueulasse!

\- C'est pas forcément sympa pour elle, fais-je remarquer, c'est pas parce qu'elle est jolie et bien foutue et qu'elle dort avec pas grand chose que son but est d'allumer le premier mec venu.

\- Ouais ouais, tu es sous le charme, cherche pas d'excuse! Ça t'arrange bien qu'elle ait crié en pleine nuit!

\- Super, je vous laisse à votre conversation de mec, interrompt Teresa en piochant dans un des bols avant de sortir.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au fait que Brenda n'est toujours pas sortie de sa chambre. Jorge, quant à lui, est venu nous parler, pour nous expliquer que, même s'il ne nous connaît pas et que sa confiance en nous est extrêmement limitée, il se doit de se rendre à l'évidence sur le fait que nous souhaitons la même chose, trouver le Bras-Droit, détruire WICKED. En bref, nous avons formé l'équivalent d'une alliance. Je l'écoute déblatérer des tonnes d'information dont, pour être honnête, je me fiche totalement, alors je reporte mon attention sur autre chose, pour tout de même donner la fausse impression que je suis un minimum attentif.

Au cours de ma visite improvisée du bâtiment, je pousse une porte sur laquelle est indiquée "Salle d'entraînement". Brenda est à l'intérieur, un fusil dans les mains, s'entraînant à viser sur une cible en bois et n'en ratant pas une seule fois le centre. Ses tirs sont précis et méticuleux. Je l'observe un peu, puis elle a sûrement dû réaliser que je l'observais car elle se retourne et pointe le fusil sur moi avant de le baisser avec un petit sourire.

\- Désolée, je ne savais pas qui c'était.

\- Ça fait quand même deux fois que tu me menaces avec un flingue en deux jours, ce n'est pas très gentil. _Elle rit_.

\- Tu le mérites peut être, me taquine t-elle.

\- C'est une possibilité. Tu es seule?

\- Ça se voit bien, non?

\- Tu as raison, question stupide. Tu es douée.

\- Je me débrouille. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre, je préfère être prête, juste au cas où.

\- Au cas où quoi?

\- Au cas où WICKED nous retrouverait. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer. On ne connaît jamais les personnes qui nous entourent. Jamais réellement en tout cas.

\- J'ai confiance en mes amis. Je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre eux dirait quoi que ce soit à WICKED.

\- Ça, tu ne peux malheureusement pas le savoir. Ce sera peut être toi qui balancera à WICKED un jour. Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, c'est une chose que j'ai apprise.

\- Et pourtant, je suis toujours persuadée que jamais Newt, ou Minho, ou Teresa ne dirait quoi que ce soit à WICKED. Et sûrement pas moi! _Elle se rapproche de moi et parle doucement, pas d'un ton accusateur, mais comme une simple remarque._

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dis que ce n'est pas toi qui, un jour, paralysé par la terreur, avouera tout et foutra tout en l'air? _Je réfléchis à la pertinence de sa remarque, et une seule réplique me vient en tête._

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dis que cette personne ne sera pas toi?

\- Rien du tout. Je sais ce que c'est faire une connerie et après se demander comment c'est possible d'être aussi débile!

\- Mmh ... Le prends pas mal, mais tu as l'air crevé.

\- Je sais. _Elle hausse les épaules._ J'ai eu une nuit agitée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jorge tout à l'heure?

\- Tu poses beaucoup trop de question Thomas. Et tu devrais arrêter parce que ça me met sur les nerfs!

\- Tu sais, tu te crois sûrement forte et invincible mais ... Laisse moi te dire que quand une personne se réveille en pleine nuit et qu'un cauchemar la terrifie à ce point, je doute qu'elle soit aussi invincible qu'elle le croit. Je ne doute pas de ta force, ne me méprends pas.

Elle me gifle violemment, et sa main laisse sur ma joue une sensation de brûlure plus désagréable que douloureuse. Ses yeux retiennent les miens, et je la fixe, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu pourrais m'expliquer ça s'il te plaît?

\- T'expliquer quoi? réplique t-elle avec véhémence.

\- Pour quelle putain de raison tu m'as mis une putain de gifle?!

\- Tu veux savoir si j'ai un problème? J'allais bien avant que tu arrives ici. Je ne faisais plus de cauchemar depuis longtemps! J'allais bien! Et depuis que je t'ai vu, mes cauchemars ont recommencé! C'est de ta faute!

\- Quoi? Mais c'est du délire! Quel rapport il y a entre moi et tes cauchemars? _Elle fixe un point au dessus de ma tête et évite mon regard. Je serre son bras et la force à me regarder, tout en l'empêchant à la fois de s'échapper._ Dis moi! Quel rapport il y a? Il y en a pas c'est pour ça que tu ne parles pas, avoue le!

\- Si, il y en a un, réplique t-elle doucement, en baissant les yeux. Il y a un rapport avec toi parce que tu es-, tu es- tu es dedans, bégaie t-elle.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça a d'étrange?! Tu as un problème avec moi ou quoi? Putain mais tu rêves de moi alors qu'on se connaît à peine! Ça t'a rendu complètement folle ce bordel de labyrinthe!

\- Je suis pas allée dans un labyrinthe moi! hurle t-elle. C'est justement ça le problème!

\- Tu n'es pas allé dans un labyrinthe?

\- Je n'ai pas fait partie des enfants sélectionnés pour aller dans un labyrinthe.

\- Alors tu es juste folle!

\- Tu sais Thomas, parfois tu devrais réfléchir avant de parler, réfléchir à ce que tu dis. Je ne suis pas allée dans un labyrinthe, mais j'ai vécu des choses horribles, peut être même plus horrible que toi. Le problème, c'est que tu es trop occupé à penser à toi, à la tristesse de ta vie étant donné toutes les horreurs que tu as vu dans ce putain de labyrinthe, pour réaliser que le fait qu'une personne ait eu la chance de ne pas être sélectionné pour aller dans un labyrinthe ne fait pas nécessairement de cette personne, une personne heureuse et saine. Une chose que tu dois savoir sur moi, c'est que je suis profondément malheureuse et ... pas forcément toujours très saine d'esprit.

\- Je suis désolé. Tu as raison.

\- C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses, hein?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je ... j'estime que les personnes ayant échappées aux épreuves du labyrinthe sont forcément heureuses et chanceuses, j'ai tort de penser ça.

\- Tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plaît, parce que tu me serres vraiment fort?! _Je me souviens que mes mains tiennent toujours fermement ses bras, et, lorsque je la libère de mon emprise, des marques rouges s'étendent aux endroits où mes mains se trouvaient._

\- Désolé.

\- J'aurai aimé être prise dans le labyrinthe.

\- Tu es sérieuse? Là, je ne te comprends pas.

\- Alors laisse moi le temps de m'expliquer.

\- Je t'écoute, dis-je fermement en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Pas ici. Je veux t'en parler, mais pas ici. C'est pas le genre d'endroit où je veux parler de ça.

Je sors et elle me suit, mais je la laisse me guider car elle connaît ce bâtiment beaucoup mieux que moi. Finalement, je comprends qu'elle m'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre. Non, pas sa chambre, elle m'emmène jusqu'au balcon, mais, contrairement à hier soir, elle s'accoude au garde-fou en mauvais état et rongé par la rouille. Elle remue nerveusement sa jambe droite, puis enfin elle me regarde.

\- J'avais huit ans quand mon frère a été accepté dans les laboratoires de WICKED. Lui et moi avions passé des tests et seul lui a été accepté. Ce jour là, j'ai eu tellement peur que je les ai laissé prendre mon petit frère sans réagir, je l'ai abandonné. Lorsque je suis ressortie de leur laboratoire, mes parents étaient supposés me reprendre, mais pendant les quelques jours où nous avons été séparés, ils ont été infectés par la braise et tous les deux abattus. Et je me suis retrouvée seule, incapable de me défendre, terrorisée et détruite par la culpabilité au milieu de toutes ces personnes, de toutes ces familles enragées et terrifiées à la simple idée d'être contaminé par la braise. J'étais terrorisée et je pensais que j'allais mourir seule, mourir de faim, ou peut être de froid, j'ai même pensé que je mourrais de tristesse tellement j'étais malheureuse. Mais Jorge m'a trouvé en pleurs quelques heures après, il m'a pris dans ses bras et après ça il a pris soin de moi comme de sa propre fille. Il m'a tenu la main de nombreuses nuits à cause d'un cauchemar, tous les soirs le même, je revivais le moment où mon frère disparaissait et je me réveillais en hurlant, puis peu à peu ce cauchemar a été moins fréquent, jusqu'à devenir extrêmement rare. J'ai fini par oublier les détails de cette journée là, du jour où j'ai perdu mon petit frère. Mais il y a une image, un moment que je n'ai jamais pu oublier, ce sont ses cris lorsqu'ils l'ont emmenés loin de moi, et la brûlure de mes larmes sur mes joues et la force de cet homme qui m'a tenu tellement fort pour m'empêcher d'aller le rejoindre. J'arrive pas à oublier. J'ai envie de lui demander quand est-ce que j'arrive dans tout ça, mais je me souviens qu'elle m'a demandé de la laisser finir de s'exprimer, alors je lui laisse une chance de continuer. Après avoir respiré une grande goulée d'air, elle recommence enfin. Une des choses que j'ai oublié, c'est toi. Avant de te voir hier après-midi, j'avais oublié un détail.

\- Lequel? questionné-je alors que mon cœur bat à tout rompre. _J'ai le sentiment que moi aussi, un souvenir de mon enfance me revient en mémoire. Je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs de ma vie avant le labyrinthe, mais parfois des flashs me reviennent douloureusement. Et je sens que l'un de ces flashs est sur le point de m'assaillir._

\- Après avoir intégré mon frère, ils m'ont ramenés dans la folie de la vie extérieure. Je me suis recroquevillée ...

\- Tu étais recroquevillée dans un recoin de la rue, la coupé-je, essayant d'échapper à toutes les personnes qui couraient et qui ne te donnaient aucune attention. Et, tu- tu étais toute petite, tu avais huit ans, mon âge, mais tu étais toute petite. Tes cheveux étaient plus courts qu'aujourd'hui. J'étais avec ma maman. On attendait parce qu'elle voulait aussi me faire intégrer à leur protocole expérimental, pour me protéger, et j'attendais en serrant sa main quand je t'ai vu. Tu étais seule et tu hurlais. Tu- tes hurlements m'ont brisés le cœur et j'ai ... j'ai lâché la main de ma mère et je me suis assis devant toi et tu me suppliais de t'aider, tu arrêtais pas de répéter que tu avais besoin de mon aide, que tu avais peur. Tu criais tellement, j'avais l'impression que tu étais en train de mourir et je t'ai serré avec toute ma force dans mes bras frêles, sans jamais te lâcher, et je t'ai bercé lentement en caressant tes cheveux bruns pour essayer de te calmer. Puis tu m'as serré aussi, et tu m'as remercié et je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine.

\- Puis tu as pris ma petite main dans la tienne et tu as déposé un baiser sur mon front.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas pleurer, que tu étais une vraie battante, je t'ai dit que tu étais une magnifique princesse en pensant que ça te rendrait heureuse que je dise ça puisque tu étais une fille et je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Tu as ris, je ne sais pas si ça t'a vraiment fait plaisir ou si tu voulais juste être gentille. Tu m'as demandé de rester avec toi, et je voulais rester avec toi, je voulais vraiment t'aider. Tu as retrouvé ton calme mais tu n'arrêtais pas de pleurer, je ne savais pas ce qui te mettait dans cet état, je pensais que tu avais perdue tes parents, j'étais tellement triste pour toi et je- j'étais petit mais je t'aimais, tu étais là et je t'aimais et je voulais pas te laisser seule. Je sais pas pourquoi je t'aimais autant mais je t'aimais. Mais ma mère m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a confié à une femme que je ne connaissais pas et je voulais pas y aller mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, et je t'ai laissé seul. Mais j'ai réussi à te voir une dernière fois et tu as dit : "Je ne t'oublierais pas, Thomas".

\- J'ai menti, affirme t-elle.

\- J'ai menti aussi. J'ai dit que je ne te laisserais pas et je t'ai laissé tomber. _Elle tourne la tête pour que je ne puisse plus voir son visage, et je l'entends sangloter._ Pleure pas s'il te plaît. Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seule quand tu avais besoin de moi. _Je me lève et me plante en face d'elle, elle tente toujours d'échapper à mon regard._ Arrêtes Brenda, je t'en supplie. Regarde moi. Je me souviens, moi aussi.

\- Tu n'as pas a t'excuser, mais je veux pas me souvenir. Je veux pas me souvenir. Je veux pas. Je veux oublier.

\- Moi je ne veux pas t'oublier. Tu étais une petite fille tellement forte à l'époque.

\- Je n'ai jamais été forte, je suis pathétique et tu le sais. À l'époque, je t'ai supplié de m'aider, j'ai laissé mon frère partir, je l'ai abandonné, et en plus je t'ai fait te sentir mal. Aujourd'hui, je te gifle alors que tu le mérites pas.

Que puis-je répondre à cela? Tout ce que j'essaie de dire pour qu'elle se sente mieux est inutile au final, rien ne pourra l'aider. C'est vrai que lorsque je la regarde, petite, avec de longs cheveux et son visage de poupée, elle semble tellement fragile. Ses joues rougies et ses yeux brillants de larmes accentuent son apparence fragile, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle le soit. Cependant, mes paroles ne répareront pas le mal qui lui a été fait, rien ne réparera ce mal, elle est irrémédiablement brisée et c'est en train de la détruire. Jorge l'a aidé, il lui a tenu la main, il a pris soin d'elle. Il l'a sauvé à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, c'est à moi de le faire, et c'est à moi de tenir ma promesse, à moi de ne jamais l'abandonner, à moi de veiller sur elle, à moi de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui tenir la main la nuit. À moi et à personne d'autre. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et la serre contre moi, elle pose sa tête sur mon cœur et nous restons comme ça, immobile, seule le son de ses sanglots troublent ce doux silence, la chaleur rend mes mains moites, ma position est inconfortable, et, pourtant, je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde.

\- Thomas, je veux pas être seule. _Elle se défait de mon étreinte et me regarde dans les yeux, plantant ses grands yeux marrons presque noirs dans les miens._

\- Tu n'es pas seule.

\- Je me suis disputée avec Jorge. Il m'a reproché d'être égoïste parce que je n'ai pas eu envie de parler quand il est venu me voir.

\- N'y pense pas Princesse. Il était juste en colère, il ne le pense pas. _Elle rit à travers ses larmes, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle est vraiment très belle._

\- Je suis pas une princesse, remarque t-elle avec un rire cristallin.

\- Je fais confiance au petit Thomas, et s'il a pensé que tu étais une princesse, c'est que tu es une princesse. Arrêtes d'y penser Ma Princesse.

Elle sourit et pose sa main sur ma joue, je pose la mienne au dessus et au final elle entremêle ses doigts avec les miens. Je souris et dépose un baiser sur son front. Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qu'il me prend mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle et moi sommes liés par un lien plus puissant que les années qui ont passées, plus puissant que sa colère, que sa tristesse, que son mal-être, plus puissant que mon traumatisme, que ma tristesse. Son passé et le mien nous relient l'un à l'autre, et je sais que je la protégerai. Je m'adosse au mur de pierre, et elle me rejoint, puis elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et j'entremêle à nouveau ses doigts aux miens, pour lui dire qu'au plus profond de mon cœur je souhaite rester à ses côtés et la protéger.

\- Suis moi, ordonne t-elle gentiment.

\- Mais tu m'emmènes où?

\- Tu verras. _Elle pousse une lourde porte et m'entraine avec elle dans une pièce qui m'est encore inconnue. Une cuisine._

\- Pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici?

\- Parce que, commence t-elle en ouvrant un réfrigérateur, parce que tu seras très bientôt lassé de manger uniquement des céréales et rarement un peu de viande donc j'ai l'habitude de venir ici de temps en temps pour goûter de nouvelles saveurs. En gros, pour un petit résumé, je fais un mélange de tout et n'importe quoi pour goûter de nouvelles choses.

\- La nourriture est importante à ce point là pour toi? questionné-je en riant.

\- Si tu savais ... _Elle rit, de son rire fin et cristallin._ La nourriture c'est ma vie. _J'éclate de rire. Elle se met à la tâche et mélange différents produits non identifiés qui me sont inconnus, puis elle goûte son "chef-d'œuvre", avant de me tendre le bol de verre transparent._

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, dis-je en riant. _J'y plonge mon index et goûte cet étrange mélange, puis je suis surpris par son goût délicieux et inconnu._ Bon j'admets que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- C'est un compliment?

\- C'est délicieux. Ça change des céréales fades.

\- Ouais!

\- Pour en revenir à la nourriture, _je replonge mon index dans le bol,_ ce que tu as dit à propos du fait que la nourriture est ta vie ... _Elle hoche la tête._ Je voulais juste dire que je suis entièrement d'accord sur ce point, la nourriture c'est la vie. _Elle éclate de rire._ Je pense qu'on va très bien s'entendre tous les deux. _Elle sourit._ \- J'espère bien, affirme t-elle. Je l'espère sincèrement. _Elle marque une petite pause puis me tend son mélange._ Garde le, pour cette nuit, tu penseras à moi si tu as un petit creux. Bonne nuit Thomas. _Elle se dirige vers la porte mais je l'arrête en agrippant son avant-bras._

\- C'est un peu abrupt comme départ, non?

\- Euh ... _Elle se rapproche de moi et dépose un doux baiser sur ma joue._ Bonne nuit Thomas. Tu sais, continue t-elle en pressant la poignet de la porte, si tu voulais un bisou il suffisait de le demander. _Je souris._

J'espère que ça vous a plu, donnez moi votre avis en commentaire, ça me fera très plaisir, que ce soit bon ou mauvais :) Je posterai la suite si j'ai des commentaires ;) Bonne journée!

~Mag


End file.
